The Dawning of Christmas
by likeaplacebo
Summary: We wrote this for the good of 'Christmas and puppies'
1. Scene One

This was written by my friend CandyAppleBlack and I. It's painfully cutesy-wootsy and we are deeply ashamed of ourselves.  
There is more to come, this contains the first few scenes/chapters.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Title: The 'Dawn'ing of Christmas  
Summary: Dawn invites Spike over for a Christmas party on Christmas eve...needless to say hilarity/violence insues  
  
  
Scene One:  
Begins in Spike's mausoleum which looks dank, as always. Spike is laying on the cement coffin thing, singing his own little Christmas tune  
  
Spike: [singing]  
Joy to the world, the slayer's dead  
and all the 'Scoobies' died  
the chip's out of my head  
I killed them in their bed  
oh can't you feel the joy [notices Dawn has entered]  
Hi little bit... If you heard any of that, it wasn't directed towards you, pet.  
  
Dawn: I know that...and you didn't mean any of it [smiles] you're just lonely. So I came to cheer you up.  
  
Spike: [mutters] Oh...great...  
  
Dawn: I noticed you had no Christmas stuff up so I brought you this [takes out very small Christmas tree, similar in every respect to Charlie Brown's]  
  
Spike: Oh god...what does it just need a little love?  
  
Dawn: [grins] Yes [sets it on the floor, and hunkers to put shiny red Christmas orb on it. Tree falls over.]  
  
Spike [sits up, tilts head]: I think you've killed it, luv.  
  
Dawn: [looks hurt] N-no I didn't [props tree up with stake] See?  
  
Spike: Great, the tree is saved by that which can kill me [Dawn looks hurt again] Oh sorry, pet, it's a lovely little tree, I'm happier already [smiles]  
  
Dawn [looks up, hopeful]: Really?  
  
Spike: Oh, yes I just want to deck the halls.  
  
Dawn: Maybe this'll make you feel better, [stands up from nursing dead tree, gives him gift bag] I made you something.  
  
Spike: [looks confused] Really? I like presents. [takes out red velvet teddy bear, embroidered with the name 'Spike' on its belly] Oh [surprised, smiles genuinely] I like it it's very posh.  
  
Dawn: Really?  
  
Spike: [nuzzles teddy bear] It's lovely. [looks up] I got you something too, Kitten. [reaches into coat pocket, hands her a small box]  
  
Dawn: [opens box, sees wee guardian angel charm, silver, not one of the gold ones because they're tacky] Oh, thank you [hugs him, gleefully]  
  
Spike: Your welcome....um...get off luv. [she's still hugging him] Um...alright [hugs her back, she relinquishes hug] I don't like Christmas much, but I do like you Little Bit.  
  
Dawn: [confused] Why don't you like Christmas?  
  
Spike: A hundred and some odd miserable Christmases will spoil your opinion of the holiday.  
  
Dawn: [painfully chipper] Fine...so lets go then [smiles brightly]  
  
Spike [raises an eyebrow]: Go? Where? I had whole evening planned... lay back, plot your sister's death...I mean...no that's what I mean.  
  
Dawn: [grabs his arm, tugs him up] You can do that over egg nog.  
  
Spike: What am I doing over egg nog [pauses] Wait, where is this egg nog?  
  
Dawn: Well, we're all having a party and I thought since you were all alone...  
  
Spike: I'm alone, not desperate...  
  
Dawn: Well I want you to come...I mean if you're there then I don't have to talk to Xander.  
  
Spike: You're trying to talk to Xander? [laughing]  
  
Dawn: Well I wouldn't have to if you were there.  
  
Spike: Alright, I don't want to put you through any more pain.  
  
Dawn: Yay!  
  
Spike: Yay?  
  
Dawn: Yes, yay [grabs his arm, drags him out into world] 


	2. Scene Two

Scene Two:  
At Buffy's house. Everyone is spreading joy, oh god. Dawn drags Spike in through door.  
  
Xander: Look, Dawn's back...with Spike. I thought we sent her out for milk and eggs...next time we're sending a list, who's with me?  
  
Anya: I'm with you 'cause I love you.  
  
Xander: [to Spike, rubbing it in his face] She loves me.  
  
Spike: Oh great. Can I a brides maid? Xander's such a woman it's like too 'girly' couples. Actually, Willow's more of a man than Xander. Hell, that inanimate Christmas tree is more of a man than Xander.  
  
Anya: Hey, he's a man! He has more man in his pants than you do.  
  
Spike: [laughing manically, to Dawn] I was wrong, Thank you for bringing me here Niblet. I do feel better, in fact everything's coming up Spi...[sees Buffy enter] I stand corrected  
  
Buffy: And you're here because?  
  
Spike [clears throat, says to Buffy]: You piss me off, you make me sick, bring joy to my world, go suck a dick. He's right over there [points to Xander] And apparently he has a man in his pants.  
  
[Buffy looks at Spike, quite disgusted]  
  
Anya: And it's big too.  
  
Xander [makes horrified Xander face]: Anya! What did we talk about?! Wrong place, wrong time!  
  
Spike: There's a right place and a right time? Well, that's just pants.  
  
Xander: [to Spike] What?  
  
Spike: Nothing...  
  
Buffy [looks at Dawn]: You brought him here? Why?  
  
Dawn [holds Spike's arm, cowers a little behind him]: Well, he's lonely...no one should be alone on Christmas.  
  
Spike: [says ala Tiny Tim] And god blesses everyone. [Buffy gives him a dirty look. Spike sniffs] Something burning luv?  
  
Buffy: [horrified] Oh no! My pie! [she flees to kitchen to save pie...because well, its pie]  
  
Spike [looks at Dawn]: I don't have to eat her cooking do I?  
  
Xander: You can if you believe you can.  
  
Spike: Well...Zoinks.  
  
[Spike walks into Kitchen to see Buffy struggling to revive pie]  
  
Spike: I think we gotta call it pet [looks at clock] pie died at...  
  
Buffy: It didn't die its...Cajun.  
  
Spike: Cajun? Yes, I see. Well, maybe if we scrape off the burnt bits...  
  
Buffy: Think you can do better?  
  
Spike: In a New York bloody minute. This [gestures to burned pie] is your "Cajun" pie. I'll make another pie and we'll let Tom Dubley and all give it a try and tell us which one tastes more nummy.  
  
Buffy: Nummy? And how old are we?  
  
[Spike shoots Buffy an exasperated look. Dawn pops her head into the room]  
  
Dawn: Whatcha doing?  
  
Buffy: Apparently I can't bake pie and Spike thinks he can do better...well, we're going to find out.  
  
Dawn: [jovial] oooh, a bake off. Can I help?  
  
Spike: Well, I don't see the harm. It'll be a 'Little Bit' of 'Spikey' pie.  
  
[From outside Xander calls: "What pie?"]  
  
Spike: We're not making pie, we're making blood pudding.  
  
Dawn: [adds] The key ingrediant is blood.  
  
[Xander from outside: He's warping her! Didn't I tell you?  
Anya [also outside]: Less talking, more kissing.]  
  
Spike: God, I can hear them smacking.  
  
Buffy: If it helps you...Willow and Tara are all kissy kissy too.  
  
Spike: Well that doesn't bother me so much as [covers Dawn's ears] Xander's apparent sex life. [he shudders. Buffy looks at him oddly as he uncovers Dawn's ears] What? She's wee, she doesn't need to know about that kind of thing yet.  
  
Dawn: I know I may be young, but I know what you're talking about.  
  
Spike: Humor an old man...  
  
Dawn: You're not old.  
  
Spike: I'm a hundred twenty odd years old, pet.  
  
Dawn: [says in amusingly defiant voice] Well, you're not old until you reach two hundred.  
  
Spike: [laughs] When did you decide this? [Dawn shrugs and grins. Spike turns to Buffy] Right, out of my kitchen.  
  
[Buffy walks out]  
  
Dawn: We'll just see which is better, slayer pie or a little bit of spikey pie.  
  
Spike: [grins at Dawn] Did I ever tell you you're a wee bit of alright? [they begin to make the pie. By the, he's not hitting on her, he's a father figure....but if that's what you were thinking than go to the corner where you belong, you sick bastard.] 


End file.
